


Dancing With A Demon

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two gays dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: "Well, it was either learning this or trying to learn the Gavotte." Crowley told him, smirking. "You think I'd even have the willpower to go through with it?""Well, I wouldn't have minded teaching you if you asked." Aziraphale replied, to which Crowley dramatically rolled his eyes. "Twirl." The demon said.---Or, a demon learned how to do the waltz to impress his angel. Fluff galore.





	Dancing With A Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I love *looks at smudged handwriting* Crow and Asdfghjkl
> 
> My first contribution to this amazing series! I love these two so much and I'm pretty sure the idea has been done multiple times but I really wanted to write something soft.

It had only been three months since Armageddon was stopped. Today marked the first month since Aziraphale and Crowley confessed to each other. Because of the significance of this particular day, the two decided to relax rather than go somewhere fancy (they've already done that multiple times throughout the centuries).

Crowley was content holding Aziraphale in his arms as the angel talked about whatever was on his mind. In this case, it was the idea of moving to somewhere quieter. It had been on both of their minds but there never seemed to be a spot both of them could call home. (In the end they preferred Aziraphale's bookstore but they knew the thought of moving would resurface later on.)

"Crowley… Crowley!"

The demon snapped out of his thoughts as Aziraphale stared at him. "Are you alright?" He asked. Crowley nodded, silently contemplating if he should get it over with now before he lost the opportunity. _What's the worst that can happen?_ He thought, gently pushing Aziraphale off so he could get up.

"I have something to show you." Crowley told him, grabbing a record he had put on the table. He took it out and tossed the cover towards Aziraphale, who curiously looked at the title.

"Who is David Arnold?" Aziraphale asked, looking at the name printed on the bottom.

"Musician." Crowley replied. "Tempted him with an idea of mine."

As soon as the music began to play Aziraphale couldn't help but smile. "I didn't know you were a fan of classical music."

"Not really." Crowley said, outstretching his hand. "The waltz isn't that hard, it's like your feet are drawing a box or some other weird metaphor."

The angel laughed and took his hand, allowing Crowley to hold him.

The first few seconds were spent trying to understand the rhythm, but once they got it they managed to not step on each other's feet. "So, you really did learn the waltz just for this?" Aziraphale asked. Crowley shrugged. "Only the best for my angel."

"That's sappy Crowley." Aziraphale told him, laughing as he got lost in the music. It felt like something he would have heard in Heaven- the celestial harmonies, the violin, it almost felt like he was back there (and he wouldn't have to worry about Gabriel or the others if he ever had to go back, because he knew Crowley would be there and he'd fight every angel in Heaven).

"Well, it was either learning this or trying to learn the Gavotte." Crowley told him, smirking. "You think I'd even have the willpower to go through with it?"

"Well, I wouldn't have minded teaching you if you asked." Aziraphale replied, to which Crowley dramatically rolled his eyes. "Twirl." The demon said.

With no other context to his words, he spun Aziraphale around right as the music grew slightly louder. Shocked by the sudden movement and the slight change in pace the angel nearly fell over. Crowley could barely contain his laughter as Aziraphale decided to not mention it.

Despite the slight change, the music almost sounded like something Crowley would listen to- the violin was definitely louder than before, and it almost seemed like the instruments were fighting to be heard yet it still sounded elegant.

The two picked up the pace, dancing in circles and miraculously not bumping into anything. They didn't even try to contain their smiles, twirling around and having the time of their lives.

Even when the song finished the two continued to dance for the rest of the night.


End file.
